The Battle for Bella
by messiejessie14
Summary: Bella asks Jacob to kiss her before the battle against Victoria's newborn army. After the battle, instead of choosing Edward, Bella feels more conflicted than ever. Who will win Bella's heart? BellaXEdwardXJacob love triangle! Sexy lemons!


*****I do not own any of these character, these characters are from the book "Twilight" by Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 1**

JPOV

"Jacob!" I turn back slightly, for the last time. There is nothing she can say at this point to keep me around. I feel like my heart is broken...

"Kiss me." What? "I'm asking you, to kiss me."

I thought there was nothing she could say, but there it is; exactly what she needed to say to keep me around. I quickly walk over to her and wrap her up in my arms, before pressing my lips to hers for what should have been the first time; and fireworks go off in my mind, on my lips. I had been craving Bella for so long, my mind whirled in excitement, bliss, and ecstacy. Her lips were so soft, my mind immediately wondered what it would be like to have her lips on my neck, my chest... And she kissed me with such passion! I gripped her to me while I gently probed her lips with my tongue. She opened her mouth and our tongues danced delicately with each other. My, *ehem* excitement grew, as did my hopes and desires for what my life could look like with Bella as my girl.

And then it was over. We pulled away from each other regrettfully. "That should have been our first kiss" I say looking up into her big brown eyes. Her eyes meet mine and I see lust and desire, and then her eyes quickly become hard and her brows furrow. I forcefully pull myself away from her, hoping desparately that that was not going to be our last kiss as I start to head down the mountain for the battle to come.

* * *

I wake up in my bed at home and immediately reach my left arm across my body to grip my ribcage on my right side where my bones where broken in the fight the day before. Bella, realizing I am awake, comes over to sit on the side of my bed from where she had been sitting in the grandfather chair in the corner of my room.

"Jacob. How are you feeling?" she asks as she tenderly places her hands on my bicep and my shoulder that are both wrapped in medical tape. Even with all of the broken bones and tape covering my skin, I can feel the warmth from her hands through the bandages and butterflies start to stir in my stomach, as well as a little lower...

"I'm doing alright Bells. Still in a lot of pain."

I see tears prick her eyes. I can tell she wants to apologize to me, to tell me that her protection wasnt worth me getting injured. But she doesnt, because she knows now is a time where she should be comforting me, not the other way around. And I appreciate so much that she does that for me.

"Well I hope you don't mind, I made your favorite Triple Chocolate muffins for you to aide in your recovery." She walks back across the room to grab a container overflowing with chocolatey goodness that had been sitting by the chair she had gotten up from.

"Ah Bells, you didn't have to do that..." I say as I take one and take a little bite. "OHMYGOD but thank you so much that you did! These are amazing! Did you use white chocolate chips instead of dark chocolate?"

Bella giggled, "Yeah! I know white chocolate is your favorite, so when Billy said it was milk and dark chocolate chips you put in the muffins I thought that just couldnt be right!"

Her smile down at me is so warm and loving. In that moment I forget that the right side of my body had been broken to bits the day before, and pull her face down to mine and kiss her.

Bella locks up a bit, letting me kiss her, but not really kissing me back. I release her and she sits up slowly, the butterflies in my stomach becoming stone and sinking down to my core.

I forgot. She said yes to marrying that piece of shit Cullen.

Bella still seems stiff, but she doesn't look angry, and she doesnt move from beside me. I can tell that she is thinking about something.

"I'm sorry Bella. I love you. And I love these muffins!" I put a huge grin on my face trying to lighten the mood.

She chuckles lightly and then goes back to her pondering expression.

"Jake, I know now is a bad time, but once you are healed we should talk about what happened up there, on the mountain."

"Let's talk about it now Bella. I'm fine." Bella looks at me, eyebrows raised. "I mean, I'll be fine in a couple of days... let's talk about it now."

Bella sighs, then turns to me and lifts her right leg up on to my bed a little bit more, settling in for the conversation we were about to have.

She gently runs her fingers across a small spot of my arm over the bandages. It feels so good it sends shivers through my body. She is watching her fingers gently tickling my skin, trying to formulate what she wants to say.

"Jake, I... I'm confused."

She briefly glances up at my face and then back down to her fingers. I wait patiently, trying not to get my hopes up. Time and time again she has turned me down, chosen him over me. I need to remind myself of this to protect my heart... but the second she said she was confused I could feel my whole body start to tingle in anticipation.

"I, I think you were right, about what you said about being able to love two people at the same time."

I gently nod, but remain quiet. Bella looks up towards the ceiling then, tears back in her eyes, about to fall.

"I feel like a terrible person..."

I reach my left arm up to stroke her hair gently. A tear falls from her right eye and I move my hand from her hair to her face to wipe the tear, and then back to her hair as she brings her eyes away from the ceiling and looks directly into mine.

"I thought I could never love anyone as much as I loved Edward. But then after he left me, you put me back together, and I fell in love with you."

The butterflies return in full force. Although she has said she loves me before, she always stipulates that it is a friendship sort of love and not a romantic one. As if she was reading my mind...

"I thought it was just family or friend love. I tried to push off any other feelings towards you, for so many reasons. But almost losing you, emotionally, and then physically... I can't hide my feelings for you anymore Jake... and, I... I don't think I want to."

Tears fell generously from her eyes but she made no sobbing noises. She was stunningly beautiful when she cried. I pulled my left hand from her hair and used it to prop myself up in my bed. I winced.

"Then don't Bella. You don't need to make a choice today. You need time to figure out your feelings. I understand that. I know this can't be easy on you."

The tears continued to fall, but a small smile started to appear on her face.

"I love you, Bella. More than anything in this world. But I will never force you to be with me. I want you to choose me. I want you to choose life with me."

Bella nodded and looked down at her hands. I didn't know what else to say. Bella moved quickly then, wiping the tears away from her eyes and standing up.

"I didn't bring a change of clothes or anything, but I want to stay here with you while you heal. Is that alright Jacob?"

"Yes, of course!" I would love nothing more than more time with my Bella! Oh god... I have got to protect my heart. She is starting to give me hope, which means that if she chooses Edward again I will be absolutely crushed.

"Okay great! I am going to run home then and grab some clothes, maybe grab a few things at the grocery store, and then come back okay?"

She moves about my room quickly, grabbing her things. She is about to leave when she looks back at me, walks over, leans down, and kisses my forehead. I close my eyes and relish in the warmth of her lips. My stupid teenage mind immediately going elsewhere, making little J stand up a bit. Bella smiles down at me and I smile at her. Then she leaves.

After Bella closes the door behind her, I moan and let my head fall back on the pillow, trying to make little J calm down. It was just a kiss on the forehead...

"Oh that muffin!" I reach out with my left hand to pick up the amazing Triple Chocolate muffin Bella had made for me and took a quarter of it into my mouth with one bite. I felt suddnely ravenous! Then there came a light knock on my door, and my dad pushes the door open with his wheelchair. "Hey son, how are you doing?"

"Good dad. Better." I say smiling gently over a mouthful of muffin. "Good! I'm glad. Listen, the Pack and the elders are all going to meet up for a meeting tonight. We want to discuss the future of the pack." I nod, knowing this meeting had to come soon.

"Bella said she would be back in a few hours to be here if you needed anything. Are you going to be alright here alone for little bit? I've got to head out soon for the meeting."

"Yeah no problem, dad. I will probably just rest until Bella get's back."

"Okay. I love you son." "I love you too dad." Billy nods. He turns and leaves the room. I finish off the muffin from Bella and close my eyes. I reflect on the words Bella said to me. "I'm confused". "I can't hide my feelings for you anymore". I can't believe that these words, these words I had been so desparately hoping she would say, had been said. It was like a dream come true! Except, I had to be careful. I had to guard my heart. Although, maybe putting my heart on the line was what it was going to take to get Bella...

Images of Bella danced behind my eyelids as I fell asleep to the setting sun.

* * *

Hey friends! Let me know if you liked this first chapter! This story is going to be hot and sexy, so if you don't want to read Lemons, don't continue on to Chapter 2!

\- Jess


End file.
